A Moment Of Happiness
by LauraSkinner8
Summary: (One Shot) Alternate ending where Newt doesn t die. Just a shot one shot I made :) hope you like it! Rated T because of some violence.


~Alternate ending~

"Just do it!" Newt yells, pushing the gun harder to his head. "Please Thomas" he says his last bit of sanity returning to his eye "please, kill me". Thomas closes his eyes and is about to pull the trigger when he hears someone scream for him to stop. Thomas whips open his eyes and stares at where the sound came from. Running toward him is Minho, accompanied by Jorge.

Thomas looks at Newt who looks gone again. He is staring angrily at Minho, a death stare since he was so close to getting what he wanted. Minho is running full speed towards them, a determined look on his face. He doesn`t slow down as he gets closer, instead he picks up speed and whams right into Newts side, sending them both crashing to the ground a few feet away from Thomas.

Thomas gets quickly to his feet, and runs to where they are fighting, intending to break them apart. But he stops quickly when he realizes they have stopped fighting and Minho is injecting a needle into Newt`s arm. Apparently the contents have already knocked Newt out, and instead he is squirming on the ground, almost as if he is going through the changing.

He shakes away memories of the Maze and watches silently, knowing Minho must have a good reason for stabbing his best friend in the arm with a needle.

Minho backs away from Newt and heads over to Thomas. His face covered in blood from a scrape in his head, obviously caused by Newt.

"Look what those bastards have been hiding from us" Minho says while handing the syringe over to him.

Thomas reads the label 'CFFD, manufactured and tested by WICKED. Proven cure for Flare.' He stares at the writing astonished, before looking up at Minho.

"Is this the cure" he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"It makes us immune, most WICKED people have taken it. But they`ve kept it a secret because they didn`t have enough to share with the world, just themselves" Minho says it with disgust, complete loathing in his eyes.

"So they`ve been playing us all along?" Thomas asks, feeling anger course through him.

"They need us to 'make sure they continue to make the right formula, and have all the variables'" Minho says, his face lined with anger and resentment. How could they continue to use them if they have a cure anyways? They`re just keeping it for themselves first, until they decide to share it with the world. These people disgust Thomas, and one again he feels the shame from once being a part of everything that happened. Did he take the cure? Did he know that they really didn`t need all the poor people they send into the maze? That Chuck could have survived and been healthy, had his parents?

Thomas feels a familiar pang in his chest when he thinks of Chuck, and he is once again happy he chose not to get his memory back. And despite the dark thoughts Thomas feels a pang of happiness in his chest when he realizes the most important thing in the shocking event. Newt his friend, he was going to be okay. And Thomas didn`t have to feel another dose of pain from losing someone he`s close to.

He didn`t have to remember how one of his best friend`s went crazy, how he almost shot his best friend in the head. Thomas feels so grateful for that very moment, grateful that Newt got to live for he doesn`t know if he could bear the thought of losing anymore close friends.

And no matter the outcome of things, he would at least have Newt by his side to make him feel stronger, feel more empowered to move forwards. He would have all his friends, Minho, Jorge, Brenda, Frypan and so many more.

Thomas feels himself being pulled into a hug, and he hugs back. He hugs Newt back strongly and he looks happily over his shoulder. Brenda is standing with Jorge looking happy for them, and happy for everything that had just changed in those two minutes. Minho is putting the syringe back in his pocket, and despite his anger looking somewhat happy to have his friend back to. And even though there was so much more to do, something felt right for once in the world.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I decided I was just going to do a one shot in where Newt survives, mainly because he`s my favorite character and it made me really sad that he died. I wont be doing anymore chapter because I mainly just wanted to do a one shot and don`t really have the time. :D I really hope you like it because I worked hard on it !**

**~Laura**


End file.
